ThatGuyInTheJeans
After a long year with little to no internet access I return to Sigrogana to find everything gone! What has happened to the wonderful RPG world so many people know and love?! Not only that but the wiki has been stripped clean! All the character profiles! All the class and race descriptions! Why?! Haha I'm freaking out over nothing. I suppose I'm going to do my character profiling somewhere in here. At some point in time, for some reason or another. And randomly complain until all the missing information has been restored! Nyaaa! RAGNAROK The organization known as RAGNAROK is a corporation brought together in order to either create, or find, a being called Ragnarok who will ultimately bring peace to the world with his limitless power. RAGNAROK was started by Hilary Tankman and Darius Rekon, who both sought to change the world for the greater good. Hilary is the sole heir to the Tankman family (or so she believes) and took her family's wealth with her as she fled their burning mansion. She wishes to create a perfect world where noone will suffer as she has again. Darius is an orphan who lived on the streets for much of his live, fending for himself. Darius shows a great deal of disdain for the Half-Daemons. Characters This is a list of characters I will be using in Sigrogana Legends. Hopefully I'll eventually come to stick to only one. Lance Tankman Lance Tankman is Hilary Tankman's younger brother and Korey Tankman's (deceased) older brother. Lance found everything in his life except his little brother torn away from him when his family's mansion was burned to the ground. He quickly began searching for any job that could sustain him and his brother until they could regain at least a small portion of their comfortable lives. One day when Lance returned home from his job at a local inn, he found his brother missing, with a ransom note. Had it not been for the mysterious fire that destroyed their home this ransom could have been met easily. Now Lance sought out the help of a loose organization he had heard of from a man at the inn, the League of Detectives. From the man he learned the secrets of the detectives and set out with his new standard issue detective's logbook and wristwatch to hunt down and catch the fiends that had kidnapped his brother. He met with disappointment when he appeared before a single man, armed with a silver pistol, holding it against his brother's head. Because Lance did not have the necessary money for the ransom, nor anyone to help him stop the man, his brother died, there in front of him. Lance leapt at the man knocking him out the window and onto the street below. He took up the man's pistol and vowed to make a safe world, using his position as a detective. Three years later Lance ran across a group called RAGNAROK. This organization sought the same goal as Lance, to create a safe world. After joining the group he was quickly introduced to his older sister, Hilary Tankman. She quickly applied Lance's skills to the task of finding and eliminating rogue RAGNAROK projects. Lance was incorporated into the SLAYER operation, becoming an honorary member since he refused the procedure that would make him a Mechanation. Lance stumbled across a lost youth in the forest during one of his missions, the slaughter of a group of escaped half-bat daemons, and helped him back to the RAGNAROK compound where the boy, Tai Cronada, willingly pledged himself to finding Ragnarok, as he himself had experienced misfortunes that led him to wish for a perfect world. Lance was assigned to a squadron consisting of himself, Korey Yuro, Tai Cronada, and Ember Starr, a Mercala's Heart. After working alongside Tai, Korey, and Ember for nearly six months, Lance found that his pistol had been stolen. He asked Tai to help him find it, assuming he had lost it somewhere inside the compound. After spending hours searching for the pistol Lance and Tai returned to Tai's room to find Ember lieing on the bed, with a massive blade cut across her chest. In a blind rage Tai rushed to the courtyard to find Korey standing with a broad sadistic grin on his face. Lance watched as the two fought and noticed, too late, where his pistol had gone. As Tai flung himself upon the half-defeated Korey, two gunshots rang out, and Tai fell to the ground, bleeding. Afterwards Lance fell out, with no more of his squadron aside from the member he despised remaining, and become a true SLAYER, accepting the operation that would give him an almost fully mechanical body. With this new body Lance was sent out on a mission to capture a rogue agent, or rather, a man posing as an x-agent that was giving RAGNAROK a bad name. The half-wolf he was sent after had been calling himself Tai Cronada and was claiming that RAGNAROK sought to destroy all the half-daemons.